redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neildown
-- LordTBT Talk! 22:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :) Hey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you like it here! I'd be glad to help with anything you need! See you around, matey! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Neil, welcome and glad you enjoy the site. To communicate with other users, you just edit their talk page and write a message. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Did you create an account but just aren't logging in?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I don't recall that message, but it was probably referring to my blog post User blog:Martin2/Wars. Just read the rules and basically do whatever possible to destroy your enemies within the rules by commenting on the blog. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey s'up?if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) yeah I can help! Actually I'll show you. This is the template for the polls. You'll have to click edit to see what I'm talking about. Are you a Christian? Yes No It's one of the ones on my page. All you have to do is put in your own question and answers (you can have more than two answers). If you need anymore help ask! Arrowtail Talk to me! 21:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I could help you with that but Sambrook the Otter could help more. Go to his user page and find the section about signatures and click on the link. It'll definitely help! I am in the war. I'm on team one. (BTW, I'm gonna be out of town on a mission trip so I won't be able to answer any questions till this Sat. Sorry!) See you around! 21:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes... I would like to learn how to draw better, oh and I searched, a Kubaton it isn't a real weapon so yes, you created it, but a Kubotan is, kinda, it's a self deafence key chain thingy, like it's a metal stick with a bunch of keys on the end--Thel' VomadoreFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px Are you a Battler, or a Watcher? Awsome! I'm a Catholic homeschooler too! What state do you live in?Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I live in UT. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It can get to be 106 degrees in summer. Maybe more. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) See ya. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello I finaly found your account!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 14:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) no Im done fighting on that blog i think.... do you want me to help you with you sig?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Today, I went to pray in front of the abortion clinic with the Crossroad walkers and I'm kinda depressed cause there were so many women there getting abortions. When will they realize that abortion is bad? I hope your aunt gets better. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) oooooh!! that! well, i'm not catholic so i don't use it. and i'll....just assume it's some sorta charm...anyway, again, hope your aunt gets better. :)--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hows this, tell me how you wana change it and i will help Hi, I'm Neil Down! Talk This is a quick ez code tell me what you want and need help with....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) The talk button will not work on this page cose its that page that its linked to!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. okay. Sorry if I offended you…I’m not familiar with that kinda stuff Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol what you do is you go on the top left where it says more, then you click My Preferences then you find the sig spot and you copy and paste the code on there. Then whenever you wana use it you just type ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces! (Or you press the sig botton...)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Np, that ones not made very well, i can help you make another one if ya want.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ok your turn the wildcat moved!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I've bee gone and busy. Anyway, I can't answer that question cuz I haven't got an answer! :) I would probably ask Lord TBT. Hope you can get it fixed! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Go look at my last comment on Wars 2.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ha! Long?Maybe a minute or two!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It's okay It's over 9000 doesn't have any bad words or anything bad in it.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog Well you couldn't have been logged in, or it wouldn't tell you that you're not logged in. Everything working fine now? -- LordTBT Talk! 18:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) DUDE! YOU LIKE SWITCHFOOT! SWEET, I DO TOO! I also like relient K, you should totally check them out! But as for how you put art up, you just click the upload picture button after taking a picture or scan of you pic and saving it on the computer. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That's fine!... um, what did you ask me? I forgot. TEE HEE! Anyways, have you met Silve the squirrelmaiden?! SHE AWESOME! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, for pictures smaller, it's fine unless you click the button that puts um on full sise, I gotta go though, grandma's callin! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I will check it out.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) yeah! I love that show... its so funny! hey, are you the one with the pet otter(s), or was that someone else, cuz they didn't leave a sig. if you are, that is sooooo cool!!! I wish I had one! hehe! hey, isn't being homeschooled the greatest?!?!?!?! I love it! yeah, that quote is one very real to me.... I am saved by grace!!! it will be fun to get to know you!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Widgets Hi Neil, first you need to make sure you are logged in. I've noticed more often than not you are not logged in. Second, please sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). You can add widgets by clicking the "More" box next to your username at the top right of the screen, and then clicking "Manage Widgets". -- LordTBT Talk! 05:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i didn't make em I wana know. will you draw me a pic? sorry, i forgot my sig--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe rilret, if you have not read my story you can get all the info from there i think you need i hope.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Hes clunys son just telling you.... go to the next page....... It is, in the bottom right i think there is a botton that says next page! i Have 2 pages of blogs!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Look at the shout box -_-. Im back you and i shouted back, are you on?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ? How did you get in the newspaper? Random question: Do you play chess? Umrag the Destroyer 05:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer {static} Yes, I'm on online. I also play chess, as does 3/4 of my family. My bro can't. Me dad can beat me, and my mom can destroy me. She's considered the strongest female player in the state of Georgia. Check out my soon to come fan fic, Redwall Parody: Court. Umrag the Destroyer 16:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer yeah and i would like to know too! i think it got deleted by lordtbt if yore upset talk to him. i don't want to get on his bad side--Ferretmaiden 18:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thats good thanks hi is not fat but he is not super skinny, he is a black rat.... His sword is like a T put dont make the top bar to long..... (made so he can disarm people ez)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The name of my book is Drake and it's the first book of five in the Prophecy series. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 00:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) PS, Can't wait to read yours! Update Sure you can send ideas, but send them to my talk page please. There's an update on Redwall Parody:Court. Umrag the Destroyer 11:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Picture Wow, that's very good! I like your fan fic, and are you planning on making more? Umrag the Destroyer 14:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer You're really good!! It's VERY cool!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O_o All I have to say is I think sambrook just lost his job!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If its not to much to ask could you make a picture of elmtail to? (you can read all about him on sambrooks talk page.)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If you have time, could you draw Kailee for me? She's a hare with a dress with a lacey trim and she has a belt where her knife is. She also has a sash from one of her shoulders to her hip. She's kinda tallish and skinny. Um...for the pose could she...ooh! I know! Have just picked up a flower and sniffing it? If no or if you have another idea, I'm fine with that. If you want we could do an art trade...but I'll be leaving to go to my aunt's and won't be back until Sunday but I could get started on it. Umm...well if you need any more info or if you're too busy or whatever that's cool (I know how it is to be swamped with stuff!!) and you can tell me on the shoutbox or on my talk page. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. That's fine. I understand :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks, thats fine!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 01:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds great!! I can't wait to see it!! I have been working on a few possible subbission ideas for a fair and have tried to draw a mermaid like five times before getting a good one. Could I do an art trade with you sometime in the future (for this picture), if you don't mind? I am in an ottery mood. Can't wait to see this!!! Thank you so much!! -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What would be very cool is if you did every thing the same but you had his one of his feet in like a drag postion (as if it was injerd) and in his other paw he had (his left paw, the one that does not have the riler in it.) Rilrets sword and was leaning on it.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 02:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) thanky mate! Ah! That's cool! :) And yep, I am! A fourteen hour flight! Yikes. Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update I wrote some more, check it out! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 22:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) There is more to be read. (I'm just gonna say that whenever I update. I dunno, it just sounds cool) --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 02:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Heller!!! Hola! You told moi to leave back a message and here it iz!!Media:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrUkw4XUj80 heres a link to some of my redwall fanart!! me and a pal of mine did it together, so i don't take full credit, although i was the one with photoshop. <:3( )~ 00:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior - Black as a moonless night and swift as the raging rapids. I am Otter Warrior! Holt Menoraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Well... Actually, im an otter, as you can see, hence the user name "Otterwarrior" and me and FM are not neighbors, we live about 45 minutes apart. but we do do art together. if you have any requests for me, tell me on my talk page, k? <:3( )~ 17:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Saleen Moonshadow-Dark as a mooless night and swift as the raging rapids!! I AM OTTERWARRIORRRRRRR!!!!! me and Otterwarrior have known each other since kidnergarten(and have been BFF's since then too^-^) P.S she don't live in colledge station.(she just say that so you can't track her.)(the two of us are very cautious about what we say to people on the internet,)--Ferretmaiden 18:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) hoi! okay! hey, FM! it's okay to let her/him know what city i live in, just not my name and adress, or, y'know, any o' that stuff, k? <:3( )~ 21:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior LOL I've never seen the ones with kirby; they're probably the best I've seen so far. My personal favorite is the mustach emoticon : { --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 23:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The pic is really awesome! The collar is fine and yeah, I don't think very many have them. You're gonna be like one of the illustrators for Redwall or something when you grow up!! Keep up the good work! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cool, if i ever see it i will get it. wheres elmtail :P (I hope ya dont fell rushed lol)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on shout box to! the link is not working....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think of my new sig?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sig Neil Down The warrior's talk page I will add a pic as soon as you have one for me.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think of my new sig?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Artwork? Hey, can you draw Merlock the second? He's a young mouse with (if you do this stuff) a little longer than shoulder length hair, and he wears a tunic that's green with sleeves like a T-shirt and khaki kapris. He has boots, and is holding a shield as if to block arrows, he is looking at the person drawing him as if you're the vermin and he almost looks desperate, but grim, and when you look at him you just know if he goes down, he's gonna take scores of vermin with him! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, could you draw Vice? He is a ferret, with two staright swords, one in each paw, he also has a dagger in a sheath in his belt, he is wearing a tunic, he has a headband on, and is in a fighting stance with his swords drawn, he also has a large burned scar on his right arm thanks(I gotta go, using speed sign)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm taking commission again, so once you know like all the weapons you want your dude to have (You have quite a bit!) and the pose and whatever I can draw it. Also, if you want more of the weapons or whatever, don't be afraid to ask! I can draw armor or whatever. Bet the girls in my class can't draw a sword or a suit of armor xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I watch that Unbeatable Banzuke thing, too!Put your signature under the friends section on my page. From Bluestripe the Wild(Signature's messed up, but I'll fix it soon!) I'm gonna get Dan for this....Hmmm, I don't know what my favorite category is.Probably the bike. From Bluestripe the Wild. Ok. I'll get started soon. By the way, what do you mean exactly by a kubaton? I had to go google a few of those (that and cheek guards, to be exact. I know what cheek guards are now, though) and it says a kubaton is like keys on the end of a stick...I figured you didn't want that. Is it kinda like a mace-and-chain or bowlas or something? You can really tell I'm a girl when I have to go google weapons and stuff to figure out what you're talkin' about xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Also, do you want the arm braces? I could do that. This picture's gonna be really shiny...with all the knives and shields and helmets. I LIKE SHINY!!! It'll help me on my shiny-object technique. Yay! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ooh! Ok! I get it now. I now have a good picture of it. Is it okay if he's like standing and kinda sideways but turning to look at you? The mullet rat is on my user page. It was Aren for Silva. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Uuh, curved, like a ninja sword, thanks, your really good, I think that you should be asked to do art for a future Redwall Novel!--Firelord SilverFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! I currently don't play sports but I used to play soccer and basketball. From Bluestripe The Finished Sketch!! Hope you like it! It was fun to draw. I'll put it in Photoshop after I finish one more pic I need to do first. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Novels Sweet! I was writing a novel but I accidentally knocked my laptop over the edge of my sofa(Yea, I know, klutzy)and we sent it to this guy to get fixed and it did get fixed, but he had to wipe the memory to do so, it got alot faster, but now I need to get the program I was using to write it back on here, but I need to find it first, I'm changing the story line a bit to--Firelord SilverFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px bow before the might of the Fire Nation! you can totally make the boots have metal claws! And, yes, he carries Martin's sword, and he has a bow and arrows strapped across his back. Thanks again! :D PS, We have close b-days! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) BLOODRATH COMING ON!!!!!!!! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG????? JK, but honestly, come on! what is the hold up? I am desperate!! ( not like you couldnt tell :D ) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The Berlitz Three-Month thing is good. It's called "Hugo German in three Months" and its good. Its a book and three CD's. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) my story YAY!!!!!!!!! you are reading it!!! ok, now I'm good! :D thanks! mucho gracias!!! hehe, my spanish blood coming through! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) The Drawing is COMPLETE!! Sorry for the wait. i finished it first today :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! I fixed my signature! BTW, check out Noonvale:The Land of Peace.It's by Silver and me.We should talk soon.I'm gonna go to NYLT tomorrow and be back on Saturday :( I'm then gonna go to the beach but I think I'll have access to the computer there.I'll see you later.Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) NYLT is for Boy Scouts.It stands for National Youth Leadership Training.It's so I can be a leader and stuff.I don't wanna be a leader.My dad is making me go just so I can be trained.I'm going to Florida after that.BTW, do you watch any anime?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Wow You've never seen anime before?Where have you been?!JK!Anime are Japanese cartoons that are pretty cool.Some that I recommendd to you are Naruto and Dragon Ball Z.Those are very good.When you said,"I like your Winey.", did you mean the character Winey or Kailee's picture of Winey?BTW, have you read Bluestripe,A Name Remembered?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Look at my avatar and you will see what Naruto looks like in Naruto Shippuden.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Personally, I'm a fan of avatar as far as Anime goes, though I guess Naruto is okay. I prefer to read the manga (kind of like comic books, but Japanese and hardcore, if you didn't know (the only problems are how long it takes for them to be translated into English, and how confusing Naruto got around Volume 30)). --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 04:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Are you of the male species, my friend? i was just curious... and do you live in Texas? once again, just wondering... <:3( )~ 19:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior ^^ Actually, you'll be surprised to know that in the hottest parts of Texas have had snow before, and, well, in the summer, it kills ya. plus all the moskeeters. i still don't know why i live here. well,i am a girl, just to let you know. BTW, what state do you live in? just wondering... <:3( )~ 01:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior sig here neil, i saw the pic from lpg and finshed your sig for ya! here it is = Neil Down The warrior's talk page And now my sig lol--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 03:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) do you want the pic any bigger or smaller?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 03:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! for being my friend! and there is an update! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey! I am sorry I rushed off like that on the shout box.... my mom needed me to do some stuff. Please dont think that it was because you ofended me in anyway about our religons.... you are my Brother in Christ, no matter what little differences there might be! :D OK? talk to you later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) no problimo It was fun makin' a sig for ya, ask me again if ya ever need me to change it. (btw im saying it again. I love your pics!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 02:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh good! see, I was really uncomfortable, thinking that you thought that I was offended by something you said.... but now its all cleared up! yay! :D oh, Update! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. I've only read two. And They're not at my new library.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) my reply to your question. i havent played those games before. im not a real fan of WWII games. i like medeval games. they are awesome! Bluestripethewild 19:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, im about to start your picture and I was jsut wondering if you really knew what a kabuton was. I think you may be thinking of a katana. a kabuton is a 4 in throwing weapon. just so you know Auctually I looked the name "Kubaton" up on google, and it is a real weapon. but anyways, just wanted you to know :) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) think you could draw me, Meeka Swiftblade? she's standing with her feet spread apart, as though standing her ground, she's holding her dagger by the blade in her left paw as though about to throw, and she looks like she's Saying "die scum" through her teeth, she has cloth wristbands on both arms,two earings on her left ear, a tailring,and her other dagger is stashed lopsidedly in her belt.she is a white ferret think you could draw her?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic Neil, the small looking sword is alright, most swords are like that when you are looking at them that way, the fat legs are alright, maybe everything he ate went ot his thighs, ever see Spongebob Squarepants? I used to watch but my mom hates, and now it gets on my nerves, but in one episode,some guy ate to many burgers or sumthin, and his thoghs got huge, then he exploded...--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! errr please i really like your pics and i cant help to ask for another one, would you make a pic of elmtail and rilret fighting? If you are up for it could you have the daggers gone on elmtail and only the sheaths left, and a bow an a quiver but no arrows. (in short only the riklers left and elmtails fighting with it. (could you have the sword of MTW (martin) laying on the ground near?)) (about only one dagger on the first elmtail pic, its fine man! I only put the text on the pic to make shore the ppl seeing the pic know ok? If ya do do it thank you thank you thank you!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 05:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) They are in the woods, just like your pic of elmtail! btw THANKS! All my gnones have orders to use the tiny attomic bomb they keep if they are cought. (boom!) (I win) LOL! an tiny is dead....--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Pic to show you. I drew a pic to show you how i draw!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 17:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) In the deep reaches of Mossflower. Can there be a couple vermin with bows and arrows in the background too? Hope it ain't too much trouble. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Me wanna draw ye! Slip a request on my talk page if you accept.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 12:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) |:^{o] Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! You are a master emoticon-smith! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 21:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I just doodle stuff down when I'm bored and I wind up with something decent. Oh yay for Catholics! :D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Can you check out my new fan fic, The Destiny of The Warrior? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 15:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer It done! Here... Sorry I stuffed the head shape and the expression... I tried plenty of times and it wouldn't go ottery. *sigh*--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ya! OK. Well, Mauran is a 14 season-old badger who is wearing a light blue sleeveless tunic, with a green belt (don't bother if colours will make it look bad, like my first few pictures.) She is also wearing a purple cape thingummy. She is holding a battleaxe, which has two blades like Plugg Firetail's. In her belt there is a dagger, (here are the vaguey dimensions) the hilt long enough to just fit her paw, with a blade about twice as long as the hilt. There is a blue stone on the pommel. She has long black slightly above elbow length hair (but if you don't like hair, at least find a way to make her look like a girl, like long (but not absurdly so) eyelashes. She is standing a woodland clearing. Thanks!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) thanks! it cool!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 13:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update I know I haven't updated in about a month, but I swear it's not my fault! Anyway... There is more to be seen. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 16:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) i'm making a video of pictures of meeka prior windows movie maker with all of the pictures other people have drawn for me..i have credits on the end saying who did the pic so you are not without credit! so may i have permission to use your art?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Request Can you draw me a picture of Bluestripe and Hawthorn? (Individual pictures) Bluestripe is quite large, muscular, 19 seasons old, weapons are manacles and bar, has bad Bloodwrath, blue stripe(duh), chains around his wrists and ankles, and tattoos. Hawthorn carries javelins, a sling, a stone pouch, wears a shell necklace, very tall, has an old skirt on, and wears a breat plate. Thanks! Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Signature Hawthorn Streambattle is an otter and Bluestripe wears a dark green tunic that is torn. In Final Fantasy IV, I have just beat Rubicante and am at the Land that Rydia stayed at while she wasn't on the team. Teach me how to make a cool signature like that sometime!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've been waitin' 2 months for Sambrook to finish my picture. ^-^--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Fiona Fox *Species - Fox (Duh!) *Gender - Female (Ever heard a boy called Fiona?!) *Clothes - A tiny dress with a black belt. *Weapon - Bow and Arrows *Background - A Forest *From - ~Fiona Fox Talk! 22:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I just found out about flyleaf, too! I was listening to online radio and there song "there for you" was on.. I really liked it!! and I love Switchfoot!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 21:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) its ok! I just am going to be happy when it is done, but i can wait.--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer 01:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update on Redwall Parody:Court! Update There is more to be seen (and about time, too. Sorry it took so long). --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 19:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Do you... Like my new sig?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} How is the pic coming?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} FINALLY!!! update on Black Rose!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) you there still im at the chat box.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Looks heavy phew! looking at Neildown carrying all those armaments makes me feel worn out, yahh! up the otters!!! (thats a good thing btw lol) --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Español Richardo de la Llama ¿Estás molesto conmigo aún? Todavía estoy hablando español. usted es un idiota. Me río de ti. y voy a poner furioso ardilla muerta y un gato en los pantalones. no sólo eso, sino que voy a insultar su inteligencia y meter en la cabeza. usted es un tonto --Richardo de la llama Hablo español 02:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Update There is more to be seen. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 17:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ''Layla Goldeneyes *Species - Wildcat *Fur - Her fur actually has stripes. That are a little dark. *Eyes - She has those cat like eyes. *Age - 13 *Body - Tall and skinny *Face - A angry face *Weapon(s) - In a sash around her waist are 5 diamond studded daggers. *Size - Big (Since she is a wildcat) Here ya go! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Afraid? You should be...']] 22:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I on magic shoutbox -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) my art nah i don't do to much art, mainly when im up late at night cause of my insomnia, but with that picture of Mago i actually took time out to make it, and Magos sword is a real weapon, used by the ancient spanish, its called a Falcata if you're interest --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 14:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC)